


Canadian Delicacy

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Week 2019 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shore Leave on the Normandy, poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Shore leave on the Normandy with a surprise from Kaidan -- no, notthat!





	Canadian Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Week 2019 at [ spectrekaidanalenko](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) for Thursday, LI day.

Shore leave. For Isla Shepard, it just meant some much needed alone time without everyone wanting a piece of Commander Shepard. It would also give her a chance to look for patterns or inconsistencies and make some extensive notes. An all but impossible task with a full crew aboard the Normandy as well as constantly on the go from one mission to the next.

"EDI, have those not staying behind to help with the maintenance made their way off the Normandy yet?" She asked the ship’s AI.

"Most of them have, Shepard. The last few are readying to leave. Would you like me to alert you when they've left the ship?"

"No, that'll be all. Thank you."

"Very well.” A beat of silence, then, “May I ask why you aren't following Admiral Hackett's orders yourself?"

Leave it to her AI to question her. "Because I'll finally have some time to go over the information we've amassed - completely undisturbed." The mountain of datapads in various piles around the cabin taunted her.

"Shepard, I could run the data and alert you to any relevant patterns. It would be faster and you would then be free to take part in shore leave."

EDI was correct and could certainly find any needles hiding in a haystack this size. It was a source of pride and maybe a bit of perfectionism urging _her_ to do this. Then again...

"I’d at least like to go over the information myself first. However, two heads are better than one, so I’ll tell you what...when I'm done, I’ll have you go over everything as well and give me your results. Then we can compile what we've found."

“I am happy to help." There was a pause, "I do not understand what you mean by two heads being better.” Another pause, “Wait...is that a joke?"

EDI couldn’t see Isla smile, "No insult taken, EDI and, no, that was not a joke. It’s just a very old saying. Ask Joker about it.”

A pause, "Thank you, Shepard. I will go ask Jeff to explain why two heads are better than one, especially when one is mine."

With a profound sigh, Isla got back to her research. She planned on using every second of it to find anything that would help them in the final push against the Reapers. Shore leave be damned. Hackett could come down to the docks and drag her out of the ship himself if he was that worried about her. He had too much to keep track of to monitor her every move. Anderson too. She’d be more worried about her mentor getting on her case than Hackett any day.

Several hours later, she set down the current datapad, having been sitting in the same position for far too long. She wasn’t used to such an extended period of inactivity. Even in her sleep, she was never this still. By now, the maintenance and restocking should be well underway and the majority of the crew should be on the Citadel relaxing and having fun, some no doubt making calls home.

Realizing she had the whole ship all to herself, Isla stood and stretched, deciding a cup of hot tea sounded like a bit of heaven. A pins and needles sensation ran through her feet and legs and she shook them out, waiting for it to pass. Maybe a walk around the ship was in order. Her stomach growled. And some food.

Looking down at herself, she decided she might as well be comfortable. Rummaging around the cabin, she snagged a pair of Kaidan’s sweats, rolling them up at the waist several times, a grey regulation issue t-shirt of her own and the well-worn N7 hoodie she always wore around the ship. She even had a pair of clean, slouchy socks in a drawer. As close to unofficial as she could be, Isla headed for the mess.

The elevator opened onto the middle deck of the ship. An enticing smell drifted towards her once she stepped out and Isla let her nose lead her to the source. Maybe the supplies had been delivered and one of the Normandy’s remaining crew made something delicious.

Isla stepped around the wall...and came to an abrupt stop.

“Kaidan?”

He looked up from what he was doing, thick eyebrows rising in surprise. When he realized it was her, a pleased smile broke out on his face. “Hey...I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well, I can say the same about you.” Walking over and leaning on the counter, she watched him as he went back to cooking. It smelled amazing.

“What is that?”

He didn’t turn around, focusing entirely on the meal before him, but she caught a glimpse of a mysterious smile. “Hang around and I’ll let you help me eat it.”

She couldn’t have left if she wanted to. The thought of sharing a meal with him, and the wonderful smell, was keeping her rooted to the spot.

Kaidan stirred the gravy and checked the fries. It wasn't going to be the best version of this special dish. First of all, he was making it in the Normandy's mess, plus he hadn't been able to secure all the correct ingredients on the Citadel. But if nothing else, he was determined to have a little bit of comfort from home before all hell broke loose.

"You still haven't told me what you're making. Is it some kind of Canadian secret or a family recipe you can't share on pain of death?"

He huffed, "No, nothing like that. Although, it is representative of the foods of my people."

Isla laughed out loud at his words and it made him smile to hear it. "Really, Kaidan? The 'foods of your people'?"

Turning around, he was struck by how relaxed and at ease she looked, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, in the only civvies she had on the ship. Her lips were open in a big smile, slightly crooked teeth peeking out and dark brown eyes sparkling with laughter. He'd do anything to keep her happy like this.

"You did ask."

She nodded, the ponytail swaying with the movement. Propping her head in her hands, she asked, "How long before it's done? I'm starving."

Her stomach growled loudly in agreement. Kaidan grinned as pink dusted her cheeks. Being a biotic, she was nearly always as hungry as he was. It was refreshing not to have someone he cared about stare at the amount of food he could put away...and actually join him in eating it all instead.

Cocking his head, he studied her seriously for a moment, sorry it chased the joy from her face but he was worried about her. "You haven't eaten all day, have you?"

The blush across her cheeks darkened, crept down her neck. She ducked her head and shook it, embarrassed. It was a common occurrence since he'd been aboard this new Normandy, teaming up with Chakwas to make sure she took care of herself.

“I guess it’s a good thing I decided to head out and pick up something, then.”

He didn’t reprimand her, knowing it was futile at best. What he could do was feed her. A timer went off and Kaidan turned around to get a cookie sheet out of the oven. Picking up a fry, he held it out to her.

“Let me know if you think they’re ready.”

Her eyes lit up, “Fries? Damn but you know a way to a woman’s heart...at least this one anyway.”

Before he could respond, she snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it into her mouth. He laughed out loud when her eyes opened wide and she waved a hand in front of her face, “Owww, s’awt!”

“Well, I did just take it out of the oven.”

She finally swallowed it. “Burnt my tongue but well worth it. Those are perfect. I’ll take a plate of them...please.”

“Nope, not done. Just give me a couple more minutes.”

“Kaidannnnn,” she whined.

“Don’t Kaidan me. You’re just going to have to wait.”

Huffing in a pout, “Fine. But don’t ruin them.”

He stared at her over his shoulder, aghast, “Ruin them? I’m going to make them better!”

“Really. You sure I won’t need hot sauce? In case I need to disguise the flavor?”

Shaking his head, he told her, “Tell you what, head back to your cabin, get comfortable and I’ll be right behind you with the food. No hot sauce required. I might even find a couple of beers to go along with dinner.”

“You definitely made good work of the time you were gone, didn’t you? Did you happen to find some Canadian lager this time?”

“Sadly, no. Now, grab some plates and napkins and move it, Commander, or no food for you.”

“Pulling rank on me, Major? Fine. But if you aren’t right behind me, I’ll be back looking for my food.”

“I’m hurt. With you it’s always about the food.”

She didn’t deny it.

True to his word, Kaidan did follow right behind her. The smell of whatever he made preceded him and Isla was more than ready, mouth watering in anticipation. Plates and napkins sat on the table and she jumped up to help him, grabbing the heaping plates of food he was carrying so he could set down the six-pack of beer he’d scrounged up.

“I haven’t had fries in way too long. I hope there’s enough for both of us.” Isla stared down at the plates in front of her. "Kaidan...what _is _this?" She turned to look at him, "Did you bring the hot sauce? Looks like I'm going to need the whole bottle."

The look on his face was comical. “This is _poutine_, Isla, easily the best dish in all of Canada."

Skeptical, she reached out and grabbed a fry covered in gravy, careful to avoid the white blobs of...whatever it was. Instead of taking a bite, she licked at the gravy first. Hmmmm…

"What are the white blobs?"

Kaidan snorted, "Those _blobs_ are chunks of mozzarella."

Isla leaned in close, scooped one up with her fry and popped it in her mouth. Eyes glazing over in euphoria, she glanced over at Kaidan, arms crossed looking at her expectantly. Stuffing a few more in her mouth, she ate them eagerly, trying not to choke.

" ‘Is is ood!" She swallowed, clarifying, "I mean...really, really good."

He gave her a smug smile, "Of course it's good. Do you really think I'd poison the Savior of the Galaxy at this critical point?" He snagged his own fry and ate it, swallowing before adding, "Besides, I originally made this for me before I knew you were even on board."

"I can't be too careful you know. I saved the Citadel, survived a suicide mission - you weren't there for that one. I’ve had a lot of close calls over the years. How would it look if I was taken down by dinner?"

Nudging her with his shoulder, he rolled his eyes, "I know. I was there for most of them. Now, sit your ass down and just eat, would you? It's going to get cold while you keep coming up with reasons to reject my cooking."

He opened two beers, grabbed the second plate and settled down to eat. There was no more talk until they were done.

Isla sat back, full and content...drowsy. Holding back a yawn, she admitted, “That was great. Better than I expected. Still hoping I won’t get sick though.” Gazing down at her empty plate, she asked, “Was that gravy canned? Might have gotten botulism.”

“I though it was pretty good.” He was just a little bit indignant.

Well, she’d probably given him enough grief over his cooking. He honestly put up with so much from her, she relented, “Okay, yeah, it really was. I’m impressed. No hot sauce required.”

“See? I’m an enigma. I’ve got skills.”

“Really? What kind of skills do you have? Anything I don’t know about yet?”

“Maybe. A man has to have his secrets.”

“Secrets, huh? You can’t even share them with your Commander?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Pulling rank on me again? That’s twice in one night, you know. As the commanding officer on this ship, I’m going to have to order you to tell me your secrets.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He held up and wiggled his hands back and forth, “My secrets, Commander.”

She stared at him, expression inscrutable. “Your hands. Okay, I’ll bite but this better not cross any lines, Major. What do you need me to do?”

“No lines here. It’s really simple, just turn away from me and I’ll do the rest.” He knew this was a question of trust for her. “Well, maybe take off your hoodie. Might make things easier.”

Not even balking at his suggestion, she did as he asked without hesitation. Smoothing strands of hair from the back of her neck, he began to massage her shoulders, kneading deeply but not so hard as to hurt.

Isla’s head fell forward as a moan slipped from her lips, “That feels so damn good, Kaidan.”

“I bet. You have knots upon knots. No wonder you can’t sleep.”

“You mean on top of mountains of stress, running from one mission to the other, not eating properly or enough, drinking copious amounts of caffeinated tea and too much whiskey?”

“Well, when you put it that way.” She yelped in pain when he hit a particularly large knot in her shoulder. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Pulling away, he stopped. Isla reached around to grab a hand, placed it back where it had been. “I can live with a little pain, Kaidan. Please, don’t stop. That feels really good.”

Thirty minutes later, with a couple of breaks in between to clear the mess and grab another couple of beers, Kaidan was done. Isla felt boneless, content and pleased with her decision to stay aboard. If she felt any better, she’d end up a puddle on the floor. Kaidan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

“Better?”

“Immensely so. Thank you, Kaidan. This was a much needed respite I didn’t even know I needed.” At his snort of laughter, she amended, “Okay, I knew it but...when has there been time? I’m glad I got to share it with you.”

“I feel the same. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here, holding you in my arms.”

She snuggled in closer, scooting around until her head nestled against his chest. It’s where she fell asleep, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, safe and secure.


End file.
